


Christmas Glows With Love

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DChristmasFest, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Model Louis, Nude Modeling, Photographer Harry, Porn Star Louis, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Harry, a photographer, is taking photos for a porn magazine cover. Louis, a solo porn star, is up for just about anything!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Christmas Glows With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megz1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/gifts).



> This fic came about while I was trying to annoy my friend. You can all thank [Megz1985](https://megz1985.tumblr.com/) for this one.
> 
> I did not use a beta for this one so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to message me on [Tumblr](https://beanno28.tumblr.com/) if you find anything.

When he applied to shoot the cover for a popular gay porn magazine, Harry never in his wildest dreams thought he would get the job. Yet, here he is setting up for the Christmas edition. The editor hadn’t told Harry who he would be shooting, they hadn’t chosen the model until the last minute.

His model was due any time now so Harry was untangling his various strands of lights and setting them with the other props he had already set out, in case they needed them. Once he knows all the lights are working properly, he starts to ready his tripod and camera

There is a knock on his studio door and Harry trotted over and opened it up.

“Come on in,” Harry can’t believe his eyes. He was looking at the one and only Louis Tomlinson.

Harry felt himself start to get nervous, he wouldn’t admit to Louis that he had watched one of his videos a few times now while at home and in the mood for some self love.

As Louis stepped in through the door, Harry told him there was a robe in the other room as well as some festive underwear for him to choose from.

“Okay, great!” Louis said as headed to a separate room and closed the door to change.

Harry set up the dim lighting and was fixing his camera settings when Louis walked out in a red silk robe. Harry's jaw dropped as Louis walked toward him. _This shoot might be harder than I thought, he thought to himself._

Louis reached out to shake Harry's hand, "Hi, I'm Louis."

Harry reminded himself to be professional and pushed forward to accept the handshake and introduce himself before suggesting they get started.

Louis walked onto the set Harry had previously made and stripped his robe off, tossing it off to the side. He looked at a table with scarves that are laid out and picked up one the same colour as his underwear and wrapped it around his neck.

Harry shook his head to focus himself and told Louis he'd like to start with him in front of the fireplace.

Louis sauntered over and posed himself in front of the fire with his hands on his hips and made his face hard and rigid, yet sexy and mysterious.

When Harry was happy with the various shots, he told Louis to take five while he switched the scene around a little.

As Harry worked on taking apart the the props, Louis made himself a cup of tea before he joined Harry near the set again to make some small talk.

"How long have you been a photographer?" Louis asked.

"Uh, well I've always taken a lot of photos growing up but I've been doing it professionally for six years now."

"Nice. Have you ever done a shoot for a porn magazine." Louis took a sip of his tea.

"Uh, not exactly. I mostly do maternity and boudoir honestly."

"How'd you get this gig then?" Louis questioned.

"My friend, Niall, told me I should bid for it. He said it could be fun and knows I'm always up for anything."

"Hmm, sounds like how I got into porn actually."

"You're fairly new on the scene though," Harry didn't realize his slip up until Louis questioned him about it.

"So you've seen my work then?” Louis smirked.

“Shit,” Harry said under his breath. He could feel the heat start to rush to his face and knew he must be blushing. “Ahh… ” he stutters and ended up saying nothing.

“It’s okay, it honestly doesn’t bother me,” Louis cut in before he finished the rest of his tea.

Harry had finished clearing the set and pulled down a plain black backdrop. Not wanting to dwell on this subject any further, he picked up a couple of strings of coloured lights. He plugged one string into a socket and connected the others together to make one long string of brightly coloured lights.

“You ready to keep going?” was all that Harry had said as he motioned for Louis to join him in front of the black backdrop.

“You’re the boss, what do you have in mind?” Louis set his empty cup on a table and went to where Harry was pointing.

“I’m thinking we’ll try just wrapping these around your whole body, arms at your sides, please.” Harry asked politely.

Harry made quick work of winding Louis up with the lights. He walked back behind his camera and took a few shots but looked disappointed towards Louis.

“That’s not working, let me think for a sec,” Harry stood and looked at Louis with his arms crossed in front of his body. “I know, I’m going to need you to be naked, if that’s okay with you?”

“Not a problem,” Louis said confidently.

Harry went over and unwound the lights off Louis’ body and turned around so Louis could take off the red underwear and scarf he was wearing. When he heard Louis say okay, he turned around and started wrapping Louis in lights again. Once around his neck, crossing them over his chest before winding them around the rest of his abdomen. Once he got to his hips, Harry gulped and began wrapping the lights around both his thighs.

Harry couldn’t help but take the opportunity to look straight ahead and catch a glimpse of the soft cock that hung at eye level. He’s seen it before but it was much nicer in person. What Harry wouldn’t give to reach out and touch it, it looked so soft.

_Fuck Harry, get your shit together, he thought to himself. You’ve got to be professional about this or you’ll never work again._

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued wrapping lights around the rest of Louis’ body. As soon as he was satisfied with the way the lights looked, Harry bunched up the rest of the string and handed it to Louis.

“If you wouldn’t mind just holding it with one hand in front of your.. ummm,” Harry stumbled on his words again.

“My cock, you can say it, Harry.” Louis smiled and it made Harry wonder if Louis caught his glimpse just a moment ago.

“Uh, yes, please.” Harry took quite a few photos this time, telling Louis to change up his pose a few times while still covering himself with the lights.

“Great, those look amazing,” Harry was happy with these shots and was ready to switch things up a bit.

“I’d like you to put on this hat for a few of them,” Harry said as he threw a Santa hat toward Louis who promptly put it on.

“Oh and turn around please, I’ve got to get some pictures of that gorgeous ass.” Harry knew he screwed up and with his cheeks burning he decided to just shrug at Louis from behind the camera when he snapped his head around.

These shots of Louis’ ass were amazing, if Harry did say so himself. After a few more photos, Harry told Louis to change it up a bit and try some different poses but to stick with the ass as the focal point.

“So you’re an ass man then?” Louis assumed.

“Pardon? What?” Harry was suddenly brought out of his zone.

“You like asses.” Louis stated this time.

“I mean… uh… doesn’t everyone?” Harry did his best at putting some words together.

Harry realized he was now stood, just watching Louis with his camera in hand. He heard Louis giggle lightly and had to admit to himself, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard.

Just as Harry brought his camera back up to his face to take some more pictures, Louis bent over slightly and wiggled his ass. Harry was mesmerized for a brief moment as he watched Louis cheeks jiggle.Harry could also feel himself getting warm all over.

“Stop teasing, Louis.” Harry stood back up and placed his hands on his hips, trying to throw Louis a disappointed look. If he failed, Louis didn’t let him know.

The two got back to work and they managed to knock out a few more amazing shots.

“I’d like you to move over, in front of the tree, please.” Harry picked up his camera and moved across the room with Louis, grabbing a strand of white lights and bringing them along.

Harry told Louis they were going to switch to the white lights and watched as Louis unwrapped himself. The way Louis popped his hip forward when he was unwrapping his torso had Harry starting to feel tingly. _God damn it, Harry thought, not now he told himself._

Harry faces away from Louis and took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to think about what he was going to buy his mom and sister for Christmas this year.

“You want these plugged in or...” Louis trailed off.

“Yeah, um, yes please.” Harry composed himself before he turned back to Louis.

With the lights slung loosely around Louis’ neck and around his hips, Harry instructed Louis sit down by the lite tree

“That looks good,” Harry thought out loud, “perfect, okay now maybe just sit on your right side with your left knee bent. Yes!” Harry exclaimed. “That looks amazing.”

Harry was back in zone and getting some really great shots from all angles. He got in close to catch the light that made Louis’ face glow radiantly. With the light shining up from around his neck and the light of the tree behind him, Louis looked like an angel.

“They want a few for inside the magazine too, to follow up the cover.” Harry took off his sweater, leaving him in a small black tank top.

“I figured as much. What are you thinking?” Louis asked.

“Umm, well it really depends on what you’re comfortable with, Louis.” Harry set his camera down on a nearby table and rubbed his chin in thought.

“Considering this is for a porn magazine and I make a living jerking off in front of the camera. What did you have in mind?” Louis just laid his cards out on the table.

“True,” Harry paused to think about what he wanted going forward. “I have an idea for this amazing shot but it would be so much better if you were hard.”

“You want to stand there and watch me get myself hard then?” Louis asked as if this was something he said to everyone.

“Shit, no, I’m sorry.” Harry apologized, getting all flustered. “I’m just going to take a bathroom break. Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I mean stay if you want, it really doesn’t bother me.” Louis smirked, almost as if he was enticing Harry to stay.

“Nah,” Harry wandered off, “I have to pee so…”

Just as Harry stepped inside the bathroom he remembered something he should tell Louis. When he turned around to talk to Louis again he could see Louis already had a hand wrapped around his cock and was slowly stroking himself.

“Fuck, shit… I’m sorry… this is weird for me.” Harry forgot what he was going to say so he just locked himself in the bathroom instead.

After Harry relieved himself and washed his hands, he gripped the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

Speaking low so Louis wouldn’t hear him, he gave himself a pep talk. “Harry Edward Styles,” he started, “pull yourself together. What is wrong with you, you are a professional photographer and have seen many men and women nude and posing for you. None of them have been Louis Tomlinson, mind you. You need to get your head off of your dick and focus on the job at hand.”

Feeling more confident that he could finish off this shoot professionally, Harry splashed some cold water on his face and went back to work.

“Well, Harry, I’m ready,” Louis said very cheekily as Harry slowly walked toward his camera, “what do you want from me now.”

Harry cleared his throat before he told Louis they were going to wrap the whites around his body tighter.

Louis agreed and Harry made sure to keep his eyes on the lights as he helped Louis wrap them back around his body.

“Okay, now I’d like to see you on your hands and knees please,” he motioned for Louis to get down in front of the tree again.

“Let me take some from this angle and then I want you to look over your shoulder at me,” Harry immediately started taking photos.

Harry stopped the camera when he noticed Louis face just wasn’t fitting into the feel he was going for. After thinking for a moment about how to describe to Louis what he wanted from him, he sat down on his own knees.

“From this angle I want you to look back at me again but this time with want and desire. I want to see your hard cock hanging between your legs to emphasize that ass of yours. Your face is going to be in the background but it needs to stand out too so you need to really play it up and show me how much you want it, okay?”

Harry felt on top of the world again after his pep talk. He felt like these photos were going to be exactly what they were looking for. Louis looked so beautiful in the white lights, all hard with his ass in the air. The face he was giving Harry was so believable that Harry almost thought Louis actually wanted his cock.

Before he started to make himself hard, he quickly took the pictures he needed and thanked Louis.

“I have just a few more shots I’d love to get if your still comfortable enough. You can take five while I set it up?” Harry wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing Louis to do anything he didn’t want to. He was also a tad nervous about asking Louis to do this next bit.

“Of course, whatever you want. I appreciate you checking with me though,” Louis stood up, stretching his limbs.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis randomly wandered around the main room of his studio, his cock still slightly hard and flopping from side to side.

“Talk to me, Harry, what’s going on in that beautiful curly brain?” Louis stopped beside Harry and put his hands on his hips.

“Give me a second in the other room to set something up real quick,” he didn’t wait around to hear what Louis had to say.

He went into the next room where he had a cheap IKEA bed set up, he put fresh sheets on it and threw a white duvet over top. After setting up his tripod, attaching his camera, and plugging in some of the lights, he called Louis in.

“So, here is my idea and we absolutely don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it. How do you feel about being tied to the bed with the lights?” Harry fidgeted with the hem of his tank top as he waited for Louis’ response.

“That sounds alright, kinky as hell but I love it.” Louis smiled at Harry, Harry couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands.

Putting his embarrassment aside once more, for the job at hand, Harry motioned for Louis to lay on his back in the middle of the bed.

After making sure Louis was comfortable, Harry tied Louis to the four corners of the bed and stood back to take a look.

“Oh my goodness, Louis, you look amazing,” Harry smiles, happy with his work.

Looking through his camera and changing a few settings, he knew he could do better.

“Shit, I forgot to ask you fix yourself again. It’ll look even better with your cock standing straight in the air,”

“Take off your shirt,” Louis cut in, “your pants too. I’m naked so the least you could do is be in your underwear.”

“Louis! That would not be very professional of me now wouldn’t it. What would the editors think of me?”

“They would only know if I told them and I won’t. If you do, I’m sure I’ll get hard again without touching myself.”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, watching as they grew darker than before. That is what makes Harry do it, he takes off his tank top and throws it to the side. He quickly takes off his pants and thanks his lucky stars that he wore a new pair of underwear today.

He stood again, looking at Louis as he stood in only his underwear. He let his eyes wander down Louis’ toned body, across his hips, and to his cock. Harry watched as Louis’ cock started to grow again then looked back up to Louis’ eyes.

Louis was looking over Harry’s body too, he watched as Louis looked down his chest and to his cock. As Louis stared at his cock, Harry could feel tingling starting again. He willed himself to get back behind his camera.

Staring through the lens wasn’t much better, he could still feel things happening in his crotch. He pushed through to remain as professional as one could while taking nude photographs in his underwear.

Getting some more really good shots, Harry knew he couldn’t keep staring at Louis’ beautiful naked body through his lens. He needed to switch some things in order to keep this shoot going.

Harry knew he had enough really good shots to send the editor but he wasn’t ready to let Louis go. He had him tied to the bed, he needed to find a way to keep him there a little while longer.

“Those look so good, Louis. Is there any shots you can think of that you’d like to try?”

“Is your camera one of those fancy ones that have a timer that’ll take a bunch of photos at once?” Louis asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, why?” Harry was curious why Louis would ask that.

“Excellent!” Louis exclaimed, “I was thinking you could get some good shots with you as well.”

“What? No, they don’t want me in the pictures, Louis.”

“Not your face, just to make it look like we’re having sex. Know what I mean?” Louis asked with a bit of hesitancy.

“Okay, I can see what you mean. Let me just set it up,” he agreed as he lined up his camera again and set it to the correct settings.

“You sure about this, Louis?” Harry wanted to be absolutely sure this is what Louis wanted.

“Absolutely, I want you.. this, I want this.”

Harry pushed the button on his camera and walked quickly around to the front. He stood next to Louis on the bed and sat down beside him.

“What do you want me to do, Louis?”

“Touch me, please Harry.”

“Like for real?”

“Yes for real, I’ve been so hard for so long now and I just need some relief. Plus you’re camera is about to go off so if you don’t want to waste a picture.”

Without thinking about it too much, Harry just went for it and wrapped his hand around Louis’ already hard cock.

When Louis made the cutest sound, Harry started slowly stroking up and down Louis’ shaft. Harry watched as Louis’ head went backward and his mouth opened with a soft moan.

Harry heard a few clicks, reminding him of the camera on them.

“What else, Louis? Tell Me what you want next.”

“Damn it,Harry, I need your mouth. Please give me your mouth.” Louis begged for more attention.

Harry shifted on the bed and climbed over Louis’ body. His hand kept its slow pace as Harry’s lips hovered over Louis’.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry spoke softly, hearing the camera go off for the last time.

Louis didn’t answer, Harry suddenly felt him surge forward and connect their lips. He quickly responded by kissing back with passion.

As Harry felt Louis lick across his bottom lip, asking for access. Harry opened his mouth at the same time he dropped his body gently on top of Louis’.

Louis moaned as their bodies connected. Harry felt Louis’ hips buck upward to create friction against his own.

“A little needy are we?” Harry giggled against Louis’ lips.

“Oh, Harry, I need something so bad. I’ve been hard for long enough, please give me something.” Louis was already begging.

“I thought you were a porn star, lasting for hours?”

“Fuck off, Harry. We have our tricks and I only do solo stuff. Now will you please suck my dick.”

Without another word, Harry sat up on his knees and ran his hands slowly down Louis’ body. He made sure so stop for a moment and play with both of his nipples before continuing past his belly button and across to his hips.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes as he reached down and slipped off his own underwear, leaving him naked and once again sitting on top of Louis. He slid up so he was sitting on Louis’ thighs and pumped his own dick a few times until it was as hard as Louis’.

Taking both hard cocks in his big hands, Harry began stroking both of them together, at once. He watched as both of their tips pushed through his hands at roughly the same time and then disappeared again.

“Oh damn, Harry. That’s good,” Louis had already started to pant, “I really appreciate the warm up but I’m really not going to last very long at this rate.

“What do you want, Louis?” Harry asked, still stroking them both.

“You, fuck I want you.”

“I’m right here, tell me what you want from me. What do you want me to do.”

“Fuck me, please, I want to feel your big cock inside me.”

“Really! Alright, I don’t have condoms or lube or anything,” Harry replied, completely losing his sex appeal at the realization that Louis was now begging him for his cock.

“In my bag, as a porn star, it’s good practice to always make sure you’re safe.” Louis giggled a little.

Harry quickly ran into the other room, found Louis’ bag and got the supplies they needed. As he was running back through his studio, Harry managed to get himself tangled in Christmas lights and trip.

“You okay, Harry? I’d come check but I’m kind of still tied to the bed.” Louis called from the other room.

Harry got up, gathered the things that went flying and carefully went back to Louis. He was positive his face was red with embarrassment and he hoped Louis still wanted to have sex.

“I’m clumsy, what can I say.”

“Get your cute little naked ass over here and fuck me already.”

“Shit, you still want me to fuck you?”

“Hell yes, like I’ve said before… hurry up already.”

Jumping on the bed with Louis, Harry opened the lube and started to squirt some on his fingers.

“No,” Harry paused as Louis yelled, “I don’t need to be prepped, I need you cock.”

“You sure!” Harry wanted to double check.

“Yes!”

With that settled, Harry closed the lube and untied Louis’ feet. He moved them upward and re-tied them near his hands so that Louis’ ass was now on full display.

“God, I need a picture of this fine sight. Can I please take a few more first, I’ll be quick.”

“Sure, just hurry up already.”

Taking his camera off the tripod and readjusting the settings, Harry took some photos of Louis tied like this and made sure to include his gorgeous ass. For the final shots, Harry moved himself forward and lined his own cock up with Louis’ hole. He took a few and then carefully started pressing forward and took a few more with his own cock starting to enter Louis’ body.

When Harry was satisfied with them, he backed away and turned his camera to Louis, showing him the last photo he took.

“God, Harry, that’s amazing.” Louis complimented him.

Getting off the bed and setting his camera down on a table, Harry went back and positioned himself near Louis’ ass. He rolled a condom on his cock and poured some lube at the entrance of Louis’ hole, spreading some on himself as well.

“You sure you’re ready for this? Last chance to back out,” Harry needed to ask once final time.

“Fuck yes.”

Without waiting another second, Harry held onto the base of his cock as he very slowly pushed himself inside of Louis until he bottomed out.

“How does that feel?” he checked.

“So good, give me a second, you’re so fucking big,” Louis almost sighed.

When Louis was ready, he gave Harry a nod and Harry gently pulled himself back before pushing in again and started a slow rhythm.

“It’s been too fucking long since I’ve had sex, Louis. Thank you so much for letting me fuck you,“ Harry almost sang out.

Before long, both men were moaning and Harry found himself quicken his pace. The only sounds you could hear where those of Harry and Louis’ pleasure and their skin slapping together.

“I wanna touch you so bad, Harry.”

Harry giggled through his groans as he picked up the pace further, slamming harder into Louis at the same time.

“Oh yeah, Harry, I want it hard and fast, baby. Fucking me harder.” Louis’ cried out.

Needing no more encouragement and feeling his orgasm building, Harry thrusted into Louis as hard and as fast as he could. The bed was starting to squeak underneath them and had already been slamming against the wall.

A couple of more good thrusts and Harry heard a giant crack. At the same time, Louis’ body slide toward the wall and Harry realized they had just broken the bed.

Both Harry and Louis let out a loud laugh and Harry slipped out of Louis’ hole, accidentally.

“Okay, come Harry. I was just about there, just keep going, I’m alright.” Louis pleaded for Harry.

Wasting no time, Harry shuffles forward and pushed his pulsing cock back inside Louis’ ass. He continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could. Chasing his impending orgasm, he groaned louder.

“I’m almost there, Louis.”

The only response Harry heard was the most beautiful moan followed by Louis shooting come up his own chest and stomach.

“Oh fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Harry groaned as he felt the heat in his stomach rise again.

A couple more thrusts was all it took and Harry was coming into the condom, letting out an animalistic grunt as he did.

He stayed inside Louis until he was going soft. When he pulled out, he tied the condom and threw in the garbage. Before he could collapse, he went around the bed and united Louis. Then sat at the end of the bed and laid down at the awkward angle the broken bed was now on.

“That was so good, Harry, we even broke the bed,” Louis said through a huge grin.

“Right, I can say that part was a first for me.”

Both men looked at each other and grinned.

“So, you need any more picture from me?” Louis questioned.

“Nah, I’ve got plenty to send to the editor.”

When Louis was finally ready to stand, Harry stood up as well and watched him walk across the studio to put his clothes back on.

Harry followed suit and redressed himself. Then both men met in the middle of the studio and just looked at each other.

“Can I kiss you again?” Louis asked.

“You don’t need to ask me that,” Harry leaned into Louis.

They kissed again for awhile. This time was different, it was slower and somehow more intimate, not needy at all.

When they broke apart, Louis thanked Harry and picked up his bag before heading to the door.

“Wait,” Harry stopped Louis, “here.” Harry held out one of his business cards.

“What’s this for?” Louis scrunched his eyebrows.

“Has my contact information, you know… in case you need a photographer in the future.”

“You’re giving me a business card with your phone number in case I need a photographer.” Louis looked like he might be a little confused.

“Or if you want to go out sometime. Maybe coffee or dinner or something, I mean only if your interested.”

“I’ll guess you’ll have to wait and see if I call you then, won’t you?” Louis had a cheeky grin on his face.

That’s when Louis left out the door and Harry watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore. Harry let out a huge sigh and knew he had the biggest grin on his face.

Just as he got to work cleaning up the studio and downloading the pictures from his camera, his phone started to ring.

“Hello,” he answered.

“Hi Harry. It’s Louis. I was hoping you were available for dinner on Friday night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, if you've enjoyed it consider leaving a kudos and a comment. Let me know what you liked about it or check out my other fics.


End file.
